


The Erotic Tao of Peng

by Tigerscholar86



Category: Abominable (2019)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cousin Incest, Dry Humping, Ejaculate, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Human Everest, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Massage, Sex Magic, Sexual Experimentation, Tickling, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Life's returned to normal for Yi, Jin and Peng.  Yi's spending more with her mom and Nai Nai, Jin's more down to Earth and Peng's pretty much the same loveable, goofy, courageous person he's always been.  And yet, he's been thinking about a certain yeti back on Mt. Everest in the Himalayas and how he feels about him.  Peng wonders if he'll ever see Everest again, little does he know; Peng is in for a very big surprise.
Relationships: Everest/Peng (Abominable), Peng/Jin (Abominable)
Kudos: 1





	The Erotic Tao of Peng

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and characters belong to the teams of DreamWorks Animation and Pearl Studio who collaborated and created the 2019 movie Abominable. Any original characters like Jin and Peng's dads, belong to me. Side note: The story begins after Yi, Jin and Peng get Everest back home to the Himalayans with Peng missing Everest a lot and harboring deep feelings for him, his cousin Jin as well as Jin's dad (who'll be named Toji), if not his own dad (who'll be named Tenzin).

Peng was lying awake naked in bed thinking about Everest back in the Himalayas and how much he misses him along with the feelings he has for his father and his cousin Jin. In fact, he feels incestuously amorous to the point where he starts to stroke his penis and start moaning softly unaware that his cousin is listening in the next room getting hard. Peng continued to stroke his penis nice and smooth as he visualized that a certain yeti was exploring Peng's body along with his own, Peng even visualized that his dad Tenzin was breeding his own son and filling him with his seed. It was more than enough to push Peng to the point of climax that is, until Peng's train of thought was broken the voice of Peng's cousin Jin. "Peng, what are you doing?" Jin inquired. When Peng saw that Jin had a hard-on about him, a mischievous smile crept to Peng's face. "I think you know Jin given that you're sporting a hard-on the moment you came into my room," Peng replied as Jin looked down at his penis looking shocked. "So, you gonna stand in the doorway or are you going come in and play with me?" "You know you wanna, don't try to deny it cause I can see in your eyes."


End file.
